As Long As You're Living
by LadyErestor83
Summary: Amras wants Glorfindel to know he loves him, Erestor wants Celebrimbor to court him...What happens when Erestor and Amras join together to get what they want? SEQUEL TO: I'll Like You For Always...COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

As Long As You're Living

By: Erestor83

AKA

LadyErestor83

**to avoid confusion, here is what we are doing:**

**PT 1: I'll love you forever - Erestor/Celebrimbor**

**PT 2: I'll like you for always - Ereinion/Cirdan, Erestor/Celebrimbor, and Glorfindel **

**What does all that mean? its who that particular story was intended for lol...**

**summary: Amras wants Glorfindel to know he loves him, Erestor wants Celebrimbor to court him...What happens when Erestor and Amras join together to get what they want?**

CHAPTER 1

Amras looked around from where he sat in the gardens. It was unusually silent. This day could be silent for many years. Three months earlier on this day, Lord Erestor and Lord Celebrimbor had gone their separate ways, but Lord Celebrimbor had not yet returned to Eregion. Amras watched Glorfindel and Erestor walk together in the gardens as he sat there, feeling tears spring to his eyes. He loved Glorfindel since first he saw him, but the reborn warrior only had eyes for Lord Erestor. Amras sighed after the two elves passed by him. What was he going to do?

"Amras?"

Amras stood.

" Lord Erestor."

Erestor must have turned around directly after passing him with Glorfindel.

" May I speak with you?"

Amras nodded and sat down, watching as the dark haired Advisor sat beside him.

"What do you wish to speak of hiren?"

Erestor turned to face Amras.

"I know of your love for Glorfindel. You feel for him the same as I still feel for Celebrimbor."

Amras lowered his head.

" Lord Glorfindel does not love me hiren, he loves you."

Erestor lifted Amras's chin with one finger.

" You do not know that for certain."

Amras looked at the advisor in confusion, tears falling from his eyes.

" I know not what to do."

Erestor embraced the younger elf.

" I do."

Amras raised his head.

" You do? What?"

Erestor grinned.

"How would you feel about a faked courtship between you and I?"

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**so...who likes devious Erestor?**

CHAPTER 2

Amras looked at Erestor with widened eyes.

" A faked courtship? "

Erestor nodded.

"Yes."

Amras thought about it for a moment, then grinned.

" I will do it."

XXXXXXXX

Ereinion shook his head at his friend.

" Celebrimbor, why must you do this to yourself? Return to Erestor."

Celebrimbor shook his head.

" He will have me no longer. I did not even properly court him Ereinion."

Ereinion let out an exasperated sigh.

" He loves you no matter what."

Celebrimbor just shook his head. Cirdan entered only moments later with a look of confusion on his face. Ereinion raised an eyebrow.

"What is it Cirdan nin?"

Cirdan took a deep breath.

" Erestor is courting Amras."

Celebrimbor's eyes widened.

"W-What?"

Cirdan nodded solemnly, knowing that it was breaking Celebrimbor's heart to hear this. As both Cirdan and Ereinion anticipated, Celebrimbor fell to the floor, clutching his chest. Ereinion knelt beside him.

"Celebrimbor, I..."

Celebrimbor's unfocused eyes landed on Cirdan.

" Saes hiren, bring Erestor to me."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**this may be short...**

CHAPTER 3

Amras and Erestor were walking side by side through the halls of Lindon. Erestor heard a loud scream of pain and ran toward it, with Amras behind him. Cirdan watched as Erestor ran to Celebrimbor's side.

" Celebrimbor?"

Celebrimbor's still unfocused eyes rested on his beloved.

"Saes Erestor nin. Goheno nin. Saes goheno nin."

Erestor saw tears slipping down the cheeks of Celebrimbor. He wiped them away with the sleeve of his robe.

" Celebrimbor, you attacked him."

Celebrimbor nodded.

" Because he loves you."

Celebrimbor saw Amras standing not too far away from him.

"What of you? Do you love Erestor?"

Erestor expected Amras answer to be no, but looked at him in shock as he nodded his head. Celebrimbor attempted to stand, but was halted by Erestor.

"Leave him be Celebrimbor. You will not harm him as you did Glorfindel."

Celebrimbor eyed Amras for a moment, then grinned.

"It is Glorfindel you truly love is it not?"

Amras's eyes widened.

"How did you know?"

Celebrimbor rolled his eyes at the warrior.

" When I attacked Glorfindel, I remember seeing you with tears in your eyes. My question is: if you love Glorfindel, then why are you being courted by Erestor?"

Amras's glared at Celebrimbor.

"Because I love him as well!" he blurted out.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**hmmm I did say Glorfindel/OC right? lol... maybe I'll change that *evil laugh*...**

CHAPTER 4

Celebrimbor winced in pain at Amras's words. Amras loved Erestor? When had this happened? As far as Celebrimbor could remember, the younger warrior's gaze was always fixed on Glorfindel. Before Celebrimbor had a chance to speak, Ereinion stood and directed his gaze at Amras.

" How dare you speak this in front of him? Do you not see his pain?"

Amras lowered his head.

" I am sorry my King."

Ereinion shook his head.

"It is not I you need to apologize to."

Amras nodded slowly, tears threatening his eyes.

" Forgive me Lord Celebrimbor. I did not mean to upset you."

Celebrimbor glared at Amras.

" If you wish to not upset me, then leave."

Amras nodded and walked towards the door. Erestor stood, following behind him and placed his hand on the warrior's shoulder.

" Amras..."

Amras shook his head.

" I know you cannot feel the same for me and I know you love Lord Celebrimbor. Please hiren, just leave me be."

Amras left Erestor standing there in confusion. Erestor knew Amras loved Glorfindel, but when had Amras began to love him? Erestor shook his head and returned to Celebrimbor's side.

" You did not need to be so harsh."

Celebrimbor glared at Erestor.

" You protect him only because you court him. We both know you do not love him."

Erestor glared back.

" What if I do?"

Celebrimbor sat up, grabbed Erestor by his robes, and shook him. Ereinion and Cirdan pulled Celebrimbor away from Erestor. Erestor stood to leave and as he walked out, he heard Celebrimbor yelling.

" I knew you would leave me!"

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**last chapter of this section lol...**

**A/N: for the people who PM me about the pairings: ITS ERESTOR/CELEBRIMBOR...sheesh...**

**by the way, we are onto Glorfindel again lol**

CHAPTER 5

Glorfindel watched as Amras ran into the barracks, furiously wiping his eyes.

" Amras?"

Amras stopped as he entered and looked at Glorfindel.

" Yes hiren?"

Glorfindel slowly approached him.

" Are you well?"

Amras forced a smile.

" I am fine."

Glorfindel saw the dried tears that had stained Amras's face.

" You are not. Tell me what ails you."

Amras's smile faded.

"Why? So you can reject me too?"

Glorfindel looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Amras scoffed.

"Do not play the fool Glorfindel. I know of your love for Lord Erestor. I love him as well, but unfortunately, I loved you first and now..."

Amras stopped in mid-sentence, realizing what he had just said. He lowered his head.

" I am sorry hiren."

Glorfindel took a step closer to Amras, lifting his chin with his hand.

" I love you both as well," Glorfindel whispered, " But I wish not to hurt anyone."

Amras took the hand grasping his chin into his.

" Does Lord Erestor love you in return?"

Glorfindel shook his head.

" No, but you do and I never thought it was possible."

Amras smiled, but did not reply. He let go of Glorfindel's hand and began to walk away. Then he heard Glorfindel speak again.

"By the way, I know of your courtship with Erestor and I know it is faked."

Amras turned around.

"How did you know?"

Glorfindel grinned.

" I overheard the two of you."

Amras shook his head and both of them laughed. Glorfindel hugged Amras close and smiled. Perhaps he could choose without anyone getting hurt.

~*THE END*~


End file.
